


starbursts in your eyes

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Romelle have some fun, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consensual non-con, Dildos, Edgeplay, F/F, Fantasy, Fingering, Frottage, Gangbang, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Historical AU, It is now, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Poly-relationships, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sharomellura, Shay is baby, Teasing, historically inaccurate events, introduction to poly relationships, is that a tag?, kidnapping fantasy, new relationships, sex-games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Of course, there had to be a bet involved. To choose different toys for the others during a week- the one to climax the least winning a night of pleasure to their own choosing. Naturally, this means an entire feast of Altean toys and sexual shenanigans.-A continuation of the Allura/Romelle Dress-Up prompt, with someone new in the party.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle, Allura/Shay, Romelle/Shay, allura/romelle/shay
Series: The Kink Collective [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Kudos: 5





	starbursts in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fourteen: Orgasm Denial/Edgeplay, Allura/Romelle/Shay

“Well ladies, are we in agreement?” Allura inquired, seated neatly with one leg crossed elegantly beneath the other, hands cradling her teacup with her usual impeccable grace. Despite the formality to her words, there was a gleam to her eye and a faint flush to her cheeks as she cleared her throat.

The “Agreement” in question being the arrangement she had proposed to the two other women seated at the iron-wrought table in the sprawling gardens of Altea Estate only moments prior.

Romelle, to her left; wild and uninhibited as always, her dress a floral violet that complemented the blue of her eyes, simple and tied with a long ribbon at the back. Her blond hair rolled over her shoulders- forgoing the pins and styles appropriate for a young woman of her age and status.

Shay to her right; earthen skin and wild curls, appeared far more uneasy. Her warm hazel eyes flicked between the pair of nobles, soft yellow dress and petticoats the victim of the warm summer breeze that billowed her skirts around her heels. It was to be understood given the circumstance. It was, after all, her first time to be included in the… admittedly _unconventional_ courting that Romelle and Allura were renowned for in the estate.

“Of course I am.” Romelle declared mischievously, a twinkle in her eye as she tossed her mane of hair over her shoulder. “The prize, darling?”

“The winner is to be the recipient of whichever prize they so choose in bed.” The white-haired heiress nearly purred, leaning over her teacup before smiling in a way that spoke volumes of what she had planned. “However, during the week beforehand, we will all choose the method of pleasure for the others. To make it a more _even_ playing field, of course.”

“Of course.” Romelle laughed freely.

“And of you, dear Shay? Would you care to consider joining us?” Allura inquired, features softening as she glanced back to the demurer lady. “Do not take us as brutish for extending an invitation to you- I thought it would be clear that you have become rather endeared to the both of us from your appearances amongst the parties as of late.”

“My lady, I am terribly flattered.” Shay flushed, averting her gaze. “I would be lying to say that I had not… given consideration to such thoughts before now.”

“And so polite.” Romelle cooed from behind the rim of her teacup. “Allura, don’t forget to mention the other thing?”

“We would never hold it against you should you choose to decline. We both know to keep our secrets amongst the court, dear Shay.” Allura continued, glancing to Romelle. “Do you have any thoughts you would like to share?”

Shay’s lips pursed as she weighed her options. The offer was generous, truly- to be invited into the inner circles of two of the most prominent women in Altea was nothing to scoff at. To be brought into their own personal courting was another level entirely. Aside from her own family’s background, having such valuable allies in her corner might serve to get some of the more persistent of her suitors off of her trail.

-

Shay finds no shame in realizing she is slick as she reclines back, pressing the head of the fake cock against her folds and nearly whimpering at the sensation as Allura and Romelle do the same with their own. The one she had been given is girthier than anything she has taken before, stretching her with a decisiveness that steals her breath and causes her to arch as it finally is seated within. The harness she had been given minutes earlier followed, tightening around her hips and holding the toy within her firmly. Without any conscious thought, she pushed against it, eyes closing as she tries to accustom her body to the sensation that will be following her for the rest of the day- and week.

Romelle makes a throaty sound as she teases herself, thrusting the dark wood cock Shay had chosen into herself roughly. The intricately carved leaves were textured enough that it had to be more intense as it squelched lewdly against her folds.

Allura let out a shivery sigh as she inserted the soft pink stone into herself, the several ridges along its length seemingly pleasurable as the full base came to rest at the bud of her opening. The pale leather that went over it did little to hide anything beneath it, but it was enough to hold everything in place as the pale haired woman straightened. 

Shay had done her best to choose something to suit each of the other women from the rather large collection of phallus shaped objects on laid out on the rose-colored silks of Allura’s bedspread, but it had not been an easy task. She was no stranger to self pleasure, but the sheer volume of items that were before her was something she took several moments to marvel at. A large majority of them appeared to have some kind of hidden mechanism or other that Allura became rather close lipped about as Shay inquired as to their use, but that was perhaps to be expected. The young heiress came from a long line of inventors and tinkerers- something that was as exciting as it was new and strange. Shay could only imagine what some of the toys lying before her were capable of.

“As a reminder to all of us, the game is simple.” Allura cleared her throat, cheeks flushing as she shifted. “Although the winner is to be declared as the one who finishes last, the tally is to be kept by who climaxes the _least_ in the next seven days.”

Judging from the expression on Romelle’s delicate features, the blond was not terribly worried about the outcome one way or the other as she slipped off the bed, adjusting her slip over herself as she swept her dress off the hooks it was hanging upon along the wall. Shay caught a glimpse of pert nipples through the sheer fabric, the leather of her own harness protruding from her sides. As she caught Shay’s gaze, she blew a kiss and winked before flouncing toward the adjacent bathroom to the bedroom.

“And if I were to decide otherwise to this game?” Shay asked hesitantly, readjusting her own skirts back down to their appropriate places.

“Our first statement stands, dear one.” Allura smiled in her direction. “No ill will would be harbored toward you should you decided against this at all.”

It assured her, that these two women were so understanding. It almost made Shay want to weep with their thorough thoughtfulness and gentle- at least in Allura’s case- temperament.

“I will join you for today.” She agreed.

Allura’s smile broadened.

-

Following the first day- to which there were several small gatherings of noble ladies to comb through in order to give Shay a valid alibi- said woman could say that she was settling in well to the game that she found herself in.

The toy that Allura had chosen for her was girthy, yes- but it was not so overwhelming that she was unable to focus for the conversations that were taking place around her. A handful of ladies who were amongst Shay’s social circle were present; whether or not it was an intentional move on Allura and Romelle’s part remained to be seen.

Romelle was the first to climax, in the privacy of an empty hall as she ground into Allura’s palm, Shay walking in just as the blond whimpered and came. Allura did little other than smirk and lick her palm as she turned away, her appearance ever unruffled as she linked arms with Shay and returned to the lawn.

-

The second day brought sunny weather and the perfect opportunity to go riding.

Allura chose for Romelle, Romelle for Shay, and Shay for Allura.

Rather than something simpler, Romelle chose something unusual for Shay- something that had not become obvious until she had been brought to the stables and found her cock fixated to her horse’s saddle. Unlike some of the harder materials that were used for the toys, this one was made of thick leather and clung to the walls of her channel as she was helped up and seated upon it.

The lull and thrust of it into her was too much for the young woman, and she shuddered her way through three different climaxes as the trio rode through the fields of the country around them. By the time that they finally arrived to their destination- a forested area with a clearing perfect for picnicking- Shay was too pent up to offer much in the way of conversation until Romelle laid her down on the thick grass and licked her entrance until she sobbed for mercy.

It was a sign that she had perhaps taken easily to this new lifestyle she had been introduced to. And so early in the week, no less.

-

Allura’s composure was the next to crack.

Romelle and Shay had chosen a toy that somehow was capable of expanding once it was seated within them for the white-haired woman, controlled by a contraption Romelle carried in her pocket that relied on some manner of radio waves.

Really, the scientific explanations were beyond Shay’s understanding, but she did know that it provided an excellent reaction as Allura gave up pretences and climaxed hard in her seat during luncheon. Thankfully, Coran was nowhere to be found during the meal, leaving only the trio of women seated in the dining room as Allura panted out something that might have been a curse at the all too innocent blond seated to her left.

-

From there, it was no-holds barred as they grew more competitive. It became less of a game for the end of the week and more a challenge of just how many times they could make the others climax within the days leading to their deadline.

Shay rather thought that it was a good thing she was not expected for any manner of duties beyond the realm of befriending the two ladies she happened to be in relations with within the next week- otherwise she would surely have been caught and her reputation tarnished permanently.

Regardless, by the end of the week the trio of women were all on edge; it was a close call, but Allura had entrusted Shay to keep count the best they were able to keep all three of them honest. A high honor, that the newest member of their number be trusted enough to do so.

Still, it was by a narrow margin that Shay was declared the winner of the challenge, and thus the reason she found herself negotiating the terms of her win. It was something that needed to be planned for- there were family matters to attend to at her own estate, and the talks between Shay, Allura and Romelle had lasted quite some time as she had stuttered her way through what, exactly, she wanted her reward to be.

Which led to now.

It had been a handful of weeks since their initial game, and Shay had once again been extended an invitation to the estate for several days. Something that her grandmother was all too pleased for. While their family was fairly well off, it never hurt to have more allies in their corner, and the Altea name was too much to ignore when it came to someone having any measure of interest in her granddaughter.

She was greeted at the gates by Coran, the ginger-haired attendant looking too knowing for her liking as he informed her that the ladies were awaiting her presence on the second floor.

She didn’t know when they were going to be making their move, but Shay would be lying if it didn’t thrill her. It was _her_ fantasy, after all.

Which was why it was all the more a surprise when hands grabbed her the moment she walked into the hall on the first floor, fabric slipping over her eyes as a slim hand clapped over her mouth. With a strength she didn’t know they possessed, Shay was ripped from her feet and dragged into a room, her hip hitting the doorframe as they went before being thrown onto a bed.

She could hear them in a flurry of movement as she struggled, her skirts lifted and ripped away from her core as probing fingers teased her entrance.

Shay squealed as two of them plunged into her without warning, back arching as the sting ricocheted up her spine. Ruthlessly, those same digits spread her open without mercy as bindings slipped around her wrists, pinning her to the bed beneath her. She didn’t know how they had managed to get into the estate, but if there was one thing she could do, it was put up a fight.

A fight that was all too futile as teeth latched into her inner thigh, hand replaced with a hard cock that thrust into her and filled her too much to the brim. They didn’t care for the cries and whimpers that left her throat; pleas that were unable to be realized as a hand was replaced with fabric shoved between her teeth.

Nails raked her thighs as her attacker set a brutal pace, ripping pleasure from her without consent as she arched against the bed with a wail. It was too much all at once, pain mingled with the lust curling in her belly. 

She came suddenly, clenching hard around nothing as the cock was removed and a mouth was replacing it again. The mixed sensations prolonged her pleasure, rocking into the mouth under her with abandon. Another hit her like a wave as she continued to rock down, her mind against her body as she chased primal pleasure.

Grunts seemed to come from everywhere at once as her assailants surrounded her, a cock pushing into her mouth despite the fabric and nearly causing her to choke. Air was a luxury here, and her attackers knew it well as they punished every part of her body they could reach. It never seemed to end; a wave of pleasure that crested and fell as easy as breathing as Shay remained suspended there, no concept of time to be found.

By the time they finally removed the blindfold and kissed away the tears of overstimulation, Shay was boneless as Romelle cooed something nonsensical in her ear, massaging her shoulders as Allura cleaned her off gently.

It was too much for her as she closed her eyes, exhaustion tugging at her limbs as her girls eventually enclosed her in a cocoon of blankets and warmth.

It didn’t mean Shay would not be asking for it again in the future, however.


End file.
